I Hope You Enjoyed It
by AlicetheCircusMonster
Summary: Gakupo got into Kaito's ice cream stash... And we all know how Kaito is about his ice cream. Poor Gakupo's going to be punished, Kaito's way. What exactly is Kaito's way? Find out inside. Yaoi!


**Hello there, dears! Before I start ranting like I usually do at the beginning of my stories, I want to get this over with. THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YAOI AND SMUT (AKA TWO GUYS HAVING DETAILED SEX). IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS OR THIS OFFENDS YOU IN ANY WAY DON'T READ ON KAY? This isn't shonen-ai, this is yaoi. There is quite a difference. Thank you! :)**

**Okay, now that I've gotten that out of the way, I'm here with another absolutely plotless smut. A friend of mine had asked me a long time ago to write her a KatioxGakupo, and I had posted this on my other account a long while back but that one was having... problems... So now I'm putting it here! I personally love KaitoxGakupo, and I think they need more love. So I found this, edited the crap out of it (at least by my standards..) , and decided to share it with you all.  
**

**So here it is! An old... probably not that great to be honest... KaitoxGakupo smut for you all! And Kitty dear (you know who I'm talking to) I hope you like this just as much. Please review!  
**

**~Alice  
**

* * *

"Come in." Kaito's deep voice rang through the other side of the door. The samurai swallowed he lump in his throat.

"You wanted me, Kaito-san?" He asked, walking through the door and shutting it behind him. The blue haired man nodded.

"Gakupo-kun, I know what you did." Kaito said very seriously. Gakupo blinked a few times, a bit confused.

"I don't know what you me-"

"I hope you enjoyed it." Kaito growled. Gakupo furrowed his eyebrows.

"Kaito-san what are you talking abo-"

"Because I sure didn't get to enjoy it." Gakupo threw his hands in the air, his frustration growing.

"What are you talking about?" His voice slightly raised in volume.

"MY ICE CREAM. YOU ATE MY MOTHERFUCKING ICE CREAM! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Kaito screamed angrily. Gakupo's eyes widened. _Oh..._ He thought. _That's who that was for... _

"Kaito-san, I didn't know I'm really sorry!" Gakupo said in his defense. Kaito only growled. He stuck his index finger out, bending and stretching it again and again signalling for him to come closer. _Oh god... He's going to kill me! Wait..._ Gakupo took a few steps ahead of him, then knelt down in front of the blue haired man.

"Kaito-san-" He began, reaching his hand for the katana on his hip. "I know that have greatly angered you. And for this, I will give myself he ultimate punishment." He flipped the sword around, aiming the long blade above his stomach. Without giving a second thought, he plunged the blade toward himself. But right before the end of the blade touched his skin, Kaito screamed "NO!" Gakupo looked up at the man sitting on the bed, whose bright blue eyes were wide open.

"You idiot, what are you doing?!" He asked.

"S-Seppuku..." Gakupo muttered. Kaito snatched the sword out of his hands and chucked it across the room, the loud 'clang' it made once it hit the floor being loud enough to make them both wince.

"You idiot. Just let me handle the punishing around here." He said angrily. On the outside, Kaito appeared pissed off and irritated. But on the inside, he was almost panicked. His love was just going to take his own life like that? Kaito was pissed as hell, yes. But not enough to kill the idiot! He just wanted to punish him a little, just for fun. So he only pretended to be this angry on the outside to spook the purple haired samurai.

"Get over here." Kaito said in a slightly gentler tone. Maybe he was being a bit too serious... Gakupo stood back up and walked over to the blue eyed man who was sitting on the bed again. Gakupo glanced down at Kaito in worry. "Take off your robe and shirt." Kaito instructed. Gakupo raised his eyebrow in confusion, but did as he was told. When the cold air of the large room hit his bare chest he shivered. Kaito grabbed his dear by the waist, and to the samurai's surprise, bent him over his lap.

"What are you doing?" Gakupo asked frantically when he felt Kaito fidgeting with his belt.

"This is how normal people punish others. Unlike your stupid samurai suicide crap." Kaito knew people his age didn't spank each other, but he was just wanting to get a little fun out of the purple haired male.

"Why are you pulling down my pants?" He asked, starting to feel sick to his stomach. He didn't like where this was going...

"You'll see." Kaito smirked, trying not to drool when he exposed the other males ass. Gakupo whimpered, awaiting whatever sick horrors Kaito was planning to do.

"GAH!" Gakupo shrieked out when he felt the others hand smack against his backside with force that he deemed unnecessary. "What the he-AAHH." His scream interrupted his sentence.

"The more you talk the more there will be." Kaito smirked, landing another smack on his cheeks. Gakupo felt tears sting his eyes, but did his best not to make any noises. What seemed like minutes later (to Gakupo at least), Kaito finally stopped what he was doing. There were finally tears running down the purple haired man's face. Kaito held back a cringe, knowing he had just hurt the person he loved. But he kept up the tough guy act. He hadn't meant to go this far... He guessed he just got carried away, being able to touch Gakupo's ass like that and watch the beautiful faces he made when doing so. He must have lost track of how hard he was swatting...

"Will you ever touch my ice cream again?" Gakupo shook his face side to side, wiping his eyes. Kaito lifted his friend off of his lap and led him to his side on the bed. Gakupo wiped his nose and his eyes, rubbing his backside.

"That really hurt." He whined, wiping his eyes again. Kaito frowned, forcing down a swallow.

"I really didn't mean to hurt you that bad..." He whispered, reaching out to wipe the strand from his lovers face. But the purple haired man flinched away.

"Don't touch me!" He snapped, rolling over to his other side. Kaito's frown deepened.

"Gakupo-kun look-..." He knew he was being ignored so he sighed, laying down next to his lover. He wrapped his arms around the others waist and pulled him close, kissing the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry. But now you know not to touch my ice cream. You know how serious I am about it." He whispered in a soft tone. Gakupo refused to speak, or even acknowledge that he was listening to a word he had said. Kaito began running his hands through the others long hair. He didn't wear his hair up in a ponytail in the house. Only when he did performances. "Please say something to me my love." Gakupo rolled over again to face his lover, but didn't say anything. Kaito pushed his lips against Gakupo's for a second, then pulled away. "I really am sorry. How long are you gunna be ma-" He was interrupted when Gakupo pushed his lips back against his lovers. Kaito held back a twinge of anger when he tasted his ice cream on his lips. But hey, at least he could taste it! Mmm...chocolate...

Not thinking, he flicked his tongue out against his lips, wanting a better taste. Ah, yes that was better. Kaito rolled them over and shifted his knees on either side of the purple haired man, straddling his hips. He dipped his tongue into the other's lips, tasting the familiar flavor of chocolate on his lover. Gakupo, not sure exactly what to make of the situation, began to play along with whatever it was the bluenette was doing. Their tongues seemed to dance together, battling and rubbing against each other. Gakupo groaned, feeling his lover accidentally grind against his growing bare manhood. Kaito chuckled, forgetting that his lover was naked. Kaito ran his hands up Gakupo's chest as he thrust his tongue deeper into his wet cavern, exploring more and more of him. Gakupo groaned again but a bit louder whenever he ran his fingers over his nipples.

"K-Kaito-san~." Gakupo hissed as Kaito pinched his nipples, causing Kaito to smirk. Kaito led trails of kisses down the purple haired man's neck, sucking on that spot he knew drove him insane. Gakupo actually _moaned _this time, and _loud_. He began undoing the other mans belt, not being able to take being teased anymore. Kaito smirked against his neck. He wanted it already, huh? That was mighty fast, considering that only minutes ago he was giving him the silent treatment. Kaito helped when the man under him finally got his belt and buttons undone by kicking them off, leaving him left in his boxers. Just to tease a little, he grinded down against Gakupo's throbbing erection, causing him to cry out once more as he finally received some of the friction he had been so desperately craving. Kaito smirked down at the man, looking at the mess of long purple hair. He wiped a strand of hair that was matted down by sweat off of his lovers face. Gakupo began working on peeling his boxers off of the man above him, but it was a little difficult when Kaito was pressing himself against his lower body. "Kaito-san!" He whined, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head whenever Kaito had rolled his hips forward. Kaito gave in with a chuckle and pulled down his own boxers. But before continuing to do anything else, he stuck three of his fingers in front of Gakupo's mouth.

"Suck." He ordered. Gakupo happily took those fingers into his mouth, thoroughly coating them in saliva before Kaito pulled them back out. Kaito slowly and gently inserted one finger inside of his opening, and Gakupo groaned as he felt his body tense up around it. After little time, his body had gotten used to the foreign intrusion, and the bluenette was able to push deeper into his hole. Knowing that his lover was used to it by now, Kaito pushed another digit inside. He began thrusting those two fingers in and out of Gakupo's ass, making him wriggle underneath his form. Kaito finally forced a third finger inside, causing Gakupo to moan loudly. Kaito knew he didn't need to do this with Gakupo (as they had done this many times before), but he figured he had already hurt him enough and didn't want to do it anymore.

"Just put it in already!" Gakupo demanded, groaning in loss when Kaito had slipped his fingers completely out. He positioned himself at the man's entrance, and quickly thrust his entire member in to the man under him. Gakupo cried out, hissing slightly when Kaito slammed against his sore ass.

"Sorry." Kaito groaned, feeling the hot tightness around him. He didn't waste time or take things slow at all. He only rammed into the man under him at a crazed speed like an animal. Gakupo dug at Kaito's chest, loving the feeling of being completely filled by the other's length. Kaito made quick work of finding his prostate, intensifying the pleasure that much more. The sound of wet skin slapping against skin filled the room, joining the sounds of their constant moans and pants. Both of their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat, but neither of them really minded. The pleasure blinded them both.

Kaito leaned down, capturing his lovers lips in a rough kiss, finding it difficult to do so in a neat manner while trying to buck his hips forward. He reached his hand downward, beginning to pump Gakupo's leaking cock in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long for both of the men to reach their climaxes, Kaito reaching his before Gakupo had. When feeling Kaito's load fill him even more, Gakupo let out a strangled moan as he released all over both of their stomachs. They both panted heavily as Kaito rolled over onto a spot on the bed next to Gakupo. He turned his head to face the purple haired man.

"I really do hope you enjoyed that ice cream. Or else none of this would have happened." Kaito panted out. Gakupo smirked.

"I should piss you off more often. Just...no more slapping my butt, okay? It still hurts." Gakupo whined. Kaito chuckled.

"Alright, alright."

* * *

**Hurray for terribly short smutty oneshots, right? :D Yeah, it was really fast I know. But hey, this was old and I'm so bad at editing it's not even funny. Reviews are much appreciated! So are requests. I need something to make me busy and take my mind off of There Is No Escape (Which by the way, if you haven't read it, you should). Not that I don't love writing it, I just have some major writers block *cry***

**See you next time~.  
**


End file.
